Enganos
by Akane Kamiya
Summary: Miroku acha que Sango o está traindo e arma um plano, arrastando InuYasha junto. Seria mesmo verdade? Ou só seus ciúmes lhe pregando uma peça? (UA - One shot)


**Disclaimer: **InuYasha pertence à Rumiko Takahashi e não à mim, infelizmente.

**Enganos**

Mal havia entrado no banheiro e o telefone começara a tocar. Suspirou irritado, enrolando uma toalha na cintura e indo atender o aparelho.

"Alô?" Perguntou desanimado.

"_Eu preciso da sua ajuda!"_ Exclamou uma voz masculina, parecendo desesperada.

"Quem é? Otou-san?"

"_Não, idiota! É o Miroku!"_ Exclamou nervoso.

"Em primeiro lugar, idiota é você. Em segundo, por que diabos está assim? E em terceiro... tenha um bom motivo!" Quase gritou ao telefone.

"_E eu tenho, InuYasha! É um caso de vida ou morte!"_ Ele parecia estar quase chorando.

"Diga logo. A Sango te pegou com outra mulher?" O tom saiu calmo.

"_Não! Pelo contrário, acho que é ela quem está me traindo!"_

"Ah, Kami..." InuYasha suspirou irritado.

"_Mas é verdade!_ _Já tem uns dias que a Sango demora pra chegar em casa. Eu nunca pergunto nada, e nem ela diz algo."_

"Porque você é um idiota." 

"_Continuando...! Você sabe, não quero que ela fique desconfiada. Bom, ontem eu resolvi ficar vigiando na janela. E eu vi um grande carro preto estacionar aqui em frente. A Sango estava no banco do passageiro e tinha um homem dirigindo. Não vi o rosto, mas pelo aspecto físico tenho certeza de que era um velho! E, depois de falar algo pra ele, ela se inclinou pra beijá-lo!"_

"Ela realmente deve estar infeliz com você."

"_Obrigado pelo apoio!" _A frase irônica não afetou o outro._ "Eu preciso da sua ajuda!"_

"E em quê, posso saber?" Perguntou desconfiado, algo não cheirava bem.

"_Eu vou te contar, mas preciso que venha aqui em casa."_

"Ah, tudo bem." Suspirou. "Vou tomar um banho e depois eu vou."

"_Ah, não! Você passa um ano tomando banho!"_

"Você ousa me contestar?" estralou as garras, e Miroku pareceu escutar.

"_En-então vou ficar esperando! Até!"_ Desligou imediatamente. InuYasha desligou, calmo, e caminhou da mesma forma para o banheiro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miroku batia o pé impaciente, olhando para o relógio. Já fazia quase uma hora que ligara para InuYasha e ele ainda não chegara. Com certeza demorara no banho de propósito. A campainha tocou e ele voou até a porta. Abriu-a e sorriu aliviado por ser InuYasha. Antes que o hannyou dissesse algo, puxou-o para dentro e jogou-o no sofá.

"Oi!" Exclamou InuYasha indignado.

"Você demorou." Reclamou Miroku, sentando no outro sofá.

"Deveria é me agradecer por vir aqui. Não sei por quê ainda te dou ouvidos." Ajeitou-se.

"Mas é sério aquilo que te falei! E preciso da sua ajuda!"

"Você já disse isso três vezes."

"Certo. Bem..." Respirou fundo. "Eu tenho um plano pra desmascarar a Sango."

"E qual seria?"

"Vai me ajudar?"

"Vou, agora conte logo de uma vez!" InuYasha estava começando a se irritar.

"Tá bem, tá bem!" Miroku encolheu-se. "Eh... Nós vamos segui-la e..."

"Segui-la? É esse o seu plano? Segui-la!" Olhou-o incrédulo.

"É, tem algum melhor?"

"Tenho! Que tal eu ir embora e você parar com essa maluquice?"

"Prefiro o meu plano." Pigarreou. "Como eu ia dizendo, nós vamos até o trabalho dela e esperá-la sair. Quando ela pegar carona com o... amante dela..." Fez uma cara de desgosto. "Nós pegamos um táxi e os seguiremos. Então os pegaremos no flagra!" Começou a rir como um cientista louco.

"Que tal internamos você?"

"Talvez, mas só depois que pegarmos os dois!" InuYasha suspirou, ele realmente estava ficando louco. Esperava nunca ser corno na vida. "Já está quase na hora dela sair do trabalho. Vamos!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sango arrumava a bolsa apressadamente. Ele iria buscá-la em poucos minutos e ela também tinha pressa. Colocou-a no ombro e saiu da sala.

"Já vai, Sango?" Perguntou uma jovem de longos cabelos negros.

"Sim." Respondeu, virando-se para olhá-la.

"Posso pedir um favor?" Ela aproximou-se, com as mãos juntas no rosto.

"Claro, Kagome-chan."

"Pode me dar um carona? É que estou cheia de documentos pra levar pra casa." Mostrou a mesa com uma pilha de papéis.

"Tudo bem, ele não vai se importar."

"Ah, obrigada!" Kagome abraçou-a e pegou sua bolsa.

"Vou ajudar você." Sango pegou metade dos documentos e Kagome carregava a outra.

"Obrigada de novo." Ambas caminharam até o elevador e entraram, descendo até o térreo. Saíram do prédio e Sango viu que ele já estava lá. Caminharam até o carro e o cumprimentaram, entrando no carro.

"Lá está ela!" Miroku apontava acusadoramente para o carro. Ele e InuYasha encontravam-se do outro lado da rua, usando um jornal pra esconder o rosto.

"Já vi e... Peraí! Kagome!" O hannyou olhou atônito. "O que ela tá fazendo lá?" 

"Meus sentimentos, amigo." Miroku pôs a mão em seu ombro, com cara de enterro.

"Ora, cale a boca!" Tirou a mão do outro e pôr pouco não desceu a sua na cara dele. "Vamos seguir aquele maldito (censurado)!"

"Calma, InuYasha...!" O hannyou o arrastou até um táxi e entraram, ordenando que seguisse o carro preto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

O carro parou em frente à casa de Kagome, e esta desceu. O táxi em que os dois rapazes estavam parou na esquina. InuYasha suspirou aliviado, Kagome não tinha nada a ver com aquele cara. É claro, ela jamais faria isso.

"É... Você deu sorte. Só eu que sou azarado." Miroku cruzou os braços, desiludido.

"Bem feito. Se fosse menos mulherengo..."

"Já entendi." Retrucou.

O carro voltou a andar e o táxi voltou a segui-lo. Depois de alguns minutos andando, o carro parou em frente à uma grande, mas modesta, casa. Os rapazes pagaram o táxi e saíram discretamente, escondendo-se atrás de um poste.

"Ela viu a gente?" Sussurrou Miroku.

"Não, pois já teria vindo aqui."

Observaram-na sair do carro junto com o senhor. Miroku cerrou os punhos, indignado. Se fosse um rapaz, como ele, até entenderia. Mas um velho! Por que um velho! O mundo era muito cruel. Eles entraram na casa e ambos caminharam sorrateiramente até a mesma.

"Devemos entrar?"

"Já estamos aqui mesmo." Miroku parou por um momento e observou melhora casa. "Ei! Essa é a casa do pai dela!"

"Sério?" Olhou-o surpreso. "Isso não tá me cheirando bem..."

"Vamos logo!" Miroku pegou-o pelo colarinho e o arrastou correndo, entrando na casa. Subiu as escadas correndo, louco para dar o flagra.

"Ei, ei! Cuidado!" Reclamou o hannyou, levando pancadas dos degraus.

Viu uma das portas se fechar e foi imediatamente até lá. Respirou e fundo e chutou a porta, abrindo-a. Entrou como se fosse um policial e InuYasha apenas alisou os locais doloridos. As pessoas que ali encontravam-se olharam-na confusas e surpresas.

"Muito bem, Sango! Eu peguei você e..." Parou de falar ao ver melhor o que acontecia. Lá estavam Sango, o velho, o pai dela e o um garoto deitado na cama. "Mas o quê...?"

"Miroku!" Ela exclamou com raiva. "O que acha que está fazendo?" Aproximou-se, com as mãos na cintura.

"Eu vim dar o flagra em você!" Exclamou, não ligando para os outros.

"Flagra? Você ficou louco!" Olhou-o incrédula.

"Flagra sim!" Apontou para o velho. "Eu vi você com ele!" 

"Aquele é meu tio Myouga, seu idiota!"

"Hã?" Olhou confuso para o velho. Aproximando-se mais, analisando melhor o rosto, reconheceu-o. Já o havia visto uma vez, há algum tempo. "Você...?"

"É o seu marido, não, Sango?" Perguntou Myouga, olhando-o seriamente. "Ele deve ter sérios problemas por achar que eu era seu amante."

"Eh..." Miroku sorriu sem graça.

"Como você pôde achar que eu te traía!" Esbravejou a jovem novamente.

"Ah, queria que eu pensasse o quê! Você só chegava tarde e eu te vi voltando com ele!" Apontou para o velho de novo.

"Se prestasse mais atenção no que falo, saberia toda a história!" "Heim?" 

"Se lembra do que lhe disse semana passada?" Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"Semana... passada...?" Murmurou, tentando lembrar.

_Flashback _

_Sango e Miroku tomavam o café da manhã, era uma terça-feira. A jovem fitava a xícara a de café enquanto Miroku lia atentamente o jornal._

"_Otou-san me ligou ontem." Ela comentou. "O Kohaku está doente."_

"_..." Miroku ainda lia o jornal._

"_Me disse também que o Kohaku tem sentido a minha falta. Faz tempo que não vamos visitá-los." Ela tomou um gole de café. "Ele perguntou se não posso passar lá por esses dias, depois do trabalho, para vê-lo. Eu disse que seria longe e cansativo, mas ele disse que tio Myouga viria me deixar em casa. O que acha?"_

"_Caramba, domingo vai ter a final do campeonato!" Miroku sacudiu o jornal alegremente._

"_..." Sango olhou-o irritada. "Vou aceitar como sim." Levantou-se e saiu para o trabalho._

_Fim do Flashback _

"..." Miroku ficou mudo. Como não lembrava disso? Claro, não prestava atenção. "Bem, eu..." engoliu em seco.

"Entende, agora?" Ela perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eh... Entendo. Bem..." Olhou para InuYasha, que só observava a cena. "Foi culpa do InuYasha!" Apontou para o hannyou.

"Heim!" InuYasha olhou-o perplexo.

"Eu falei que estava preocupado por você estar chegando tarde, e ele me disse que você estava me traindo!"

"Como é que é!" InuYasha pegou-o pelo colarinho. "Foi _você_ quem insistiu nessa história maluca! Eu tentei te avisar que não era verdade, mas você não me escutou!"

"Calma, InuYasha...!" Pediu o outro, com medo e sorrindo sem graça.

"InuYasha, solte-o, por favor." Sango parecia calma.

"Keh! Tudo bem!" Largou-o e este caiu sentado no chão.

"Ah! Obrigado, Sango!" Olhou agradecido para a esposa.

"Você não tinha direito de desconfiar de mim, Miroku." Fitou-o de forma assustadora. "Tem dez segundos para correr."

"Heim?" Olhou-a confuso.

"Melhor correr, o tempo passa..." Disse, em voz baixa. Miroku olhou assustado para os lados e resolveu correr.

"Ninguém me siga." Ela disse, saindo do quarto e fechando lentamente a porta.

"Como quiser." InuYasha ficou indiferente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

E a tarde transcorreu tranquila, tirando a pequena passagem de Miroku no hospital, que escorregara e caíra da escada, quebrando um dos braços.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Olá, pessoal!**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste pequeno one shot. Tive a idéia de escrevê-lo quando a minha professora de língua portuguesa pediu uma redação, e na hora me veio isso, não sei como. Bem, de qualquer forma, nem pude usá-la, pois eram poucas linhas... Então escrevi e postei aqui mesmo. Quem já tinha lido e leu de novo (o que tenho certeza que não aconteceu XD), vai perceber várias mudanças no texto. É que aproveitei essas "férias" da minha inspiração e resolvi revisar as antigas fics. Enfim, é só isso mesmo. Bye, bye!**


End file.
